Just to See That You're Alright
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: She answered the door quickly, and he hated that she looked surprised to see him something that he hoped would change sometime in the future… [GJ]


_**A/N: I love Macy:squee: Do I own them? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah… ahem. No. Jordan gets yet another visit from her (oh so wonderful) boss… Anyways, enough of my completely random a/n's lol. Ooooh, wait, and pretend that evil lady killed (well, maybe not killed, but did something bad to) the equally mean and evil reporter guy that Jordan's going out with… man I hate him. I mean, tracing her phone call? What the heck? Ok fine, just, I dunno, pretend she broke it off because he used her or something. Be creative… :evil grin: So yeah… the reporter guy is gone, and I really hate Woody for being so nice to Jordan all of a sudden… my friend is trying to convert me to WJ, but I'm trying to resist. Help please. Sigh. Okay, really done this time.**_

**Just To See That You're Alright**

He slammed his car into reverse and sped out of the parking lot, breaking the speed limit all the way to his destination. He didn't give a damn if he got caught, he just wanted, no, needed to see her. To hold her close, to let her relax, to let her know he cared and that she was finally safe. And to let her know he loved her.

Garrett let out a quick curse under his breath as he was forced to stop at a red light and nearly burned rubber when it turned green. "How are you feeling? No, that's a stupid question. Jordan, I just wanted to check up on- aw, hell no, that doesn't work either; I sound like her parent." He made a face. "And now I've stooped to talking to myself. Damn. I give up." He shook his head and pulled into the parking lot of Jordan's apartment and bolted through the front door, opting to take the elevator so he wouldn't be completely out of breath when she opened the door.

He stifled a groan when his foot seemed to take a mind of its own, tapping impatiently as he waited to get to the required floor. He held it still immediately, slipping through the elevator doors as soon as they were wide enough to get through. Striding down the hall, the fact snuck into his mind that she might not be alone; not after what had happened in the last week, but he pushed it aside and continued, stopping at her door and knocking, somewhat hesitantly.

She answered the door quickly, and he hated that she looked surprised to see him. Something that he hoped would change sometime in the future… A rapid glance over the top of her head showed no company, so without hesitation, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. They stood there in the doorway for a long while, both taking comfort in the embrace, until he finally spoke, pulling away only far enough so she could see clearly what was written in his eyes. "Don't- don't do that again, okay?"

Jordan gave a tiny nod and buried her face in his chest, letting out a shaky rush of air. "I don't plan on it any time soon" was the muffled reply against his deep blue shirt. He hugged her tighter, enjoying the feel of how perfectly she fit in his arms. She lifted her head to look at him, chocolate-brown eyes wide. He could see the unspoken question in them and answered quietly, his own eyes never leaving the security of her face.

"Just to see that you're alright."

The image of her, fragile and vulnerable, was enough to drive all rational and logical thoughts from his head, and he dipped his head slowly. Their lips met, and it was as though time stopped. He could hear nothing, see nothing, and felt only the warmth radiating from her body. Jordan's grip on him tightened, feeling her knees could no longer support her weight.

When he at last drew back, she was breathing hard from the tender, yet burning pressure of the kiss, and her eyes burned with unshed tears. "I'm fine, you know that"

The end of her sentence was stopped by him kissing her again, softer, more passionately. Garrett rested his forehead against hers. "I know."

After another moment of silence, Jordan spoke. "Maybe you should make sure of that more often."

He smiled. "That I will."

_**A/N: I know, I know, short again, but that's how I write one-shots. Please review. This is the last one I have, but I'll write another one after next week's episode unless I can pull something out of my butt sooner than that.**_


End file.
